The updating and/or modifying of a view generated for a video conference conventionally involves a user from a corresponding video conference or endpoint to manually adjust camera views and magnification levels. Additionally, if the updating and/or modifying of the view may not be performed at the local endpoint, a request may be made to a user at another video conference to manually adjust camera views and magnification levels. The users often independently and manually tweak various settings without corresponding with one another, until each setting reaches an acceptable viewing level for a meeting or an event.
Furthermore, the users frequently continue to repeat this method and continually send several repeat and new requests as part of a trial and error approach in order to insure that the updated views continue to provide the desired views under different circumstances, such as when a participant enters or leaves the event or when a participant requests to make modifications to the current view.